


Everything I could ever want.

by TorchwoodWhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodWhovian/pseuds/TorchwoodWhovian
Summary: Ummm here's something I wrote during math class while listening to the greatest showman. It's heartbreaking but also probably very cringy. Idek why people read my stuff but they do so here's this ig. I'm working on smth better I promise.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Everything I could ever want.

I think I was happiest, or the happiest I'd been in a while when I took over Torchwood and assembled a new team.It's everything I could ever want. It's everything I could ever need and it was right here. Then I started dating Ianto and I realized this is where I wanted to be. Forever. Even though I know that's not possible. Then Owen and Tosh died and I dont how I ever took them for granted. All I ever wanted was to be surrounded by people I love and suddenly most of them were gone. It was everything I could ever want or need, and now it was gone. But at least there was Ianto. I loved him. He kept me afloat. He was my rock. He just had to go and save the bloody world. We could have found another way I'm sure. It's all my fault, I'm the one who said we would fight. The 456 was just fighting back. Now I have nothing. Just Gwen and she's been gone because she's pregnant. It's been 3 months. Every single day is the same. I have nothing left. Everything I ever wanted slipped out of my fingers and I'm never getting it back.


End file.
